Undefined
by Rochellena
Summary: He didn't know what they were. They weren't officially a couple, but they were definitely more than friends. They were undefined, and he was ok with that.


Note: Hello again! I don't really know what this is, but here it is all the same. This takes place post 5.16. I hope you like it!

Note 2: Happy Birthday Dottie and Kay, and a very belated/very early birthday to Deb. Thanks for letting me annoy you guys so often.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear something?" Dan pulled away and looked towards to closed bedroom door.<p>

Blair let out an exasperated sigh. "The only thing I hear is your voice. Now, if you don't mind and even if you do, shut up." She ran her fingers through his curls, grabbing a hand full, and pulled his mouth back down on hers.

He immediately forgot what he was worrying about and gave into her kiss. He ran his hand up her thigh, hooking his thumb under the hem of her skirt, pulling the fine silk up as he went.

**XoXoXoX**

The day had started out innocently enough: an invitation for lunch followed by movie. Serena was spending the day with Lily, and Estee had decided to spend a few hours with Dorota and Anastasia in the park, Blair's idea of course. What? This was Estee's first time in New York, and just because Blair wasn't in the mood to go out into the world, didn't mean her royal minder shouldn't get to experience all that the beautiful city had to offer. Yes, she might have invited Dan over, but it was just because she needed to watch for her film noir class and thought his opinion could be useful, and of course, it's not like she could invite him over to help her and not feed him. That would be uncivilized and Blair Waldorf was anything but uncivilized.

He arrived fifteen minutes before the arranged time. She suspected he had been keeping an eye on Gossip Girl: Spotted map to see when Serena had finally made her departure, and had already been on his way over before she had called. She decided to let his presumption that she would even want him over there slide…this time. They quickly ate lunch, and made their way upstairs, to her bedroom to watch the movie. So? It's more comfortable to watch a movie in one's own bed. Her notes were upstairs. It makes more sense for them to be next to each other so they could discuss scenes without missing any crucial dialogue. All very valid reasons. It had nothing to do with how well his shirt fit, or the way he kept brushing her hand with his during lunch, and it definitely, absolutely had nothing at all to do with the way his eyes would focus on her mouth when she was talking.

**oXoXo**

Dan should have known he was in trouble when got a text from telling him to be there in thirty minutes or she would have his head on a platter. He had already been his way over there to drop off his DVD binder, just in case she wanted to watch one later with him or not. Not that he didn't want to watch with her if she wanted him to, he just didn't want to impose. Of course, if she asked him to stay, he would, but he wasn't just going to assume she wanted him there. He had worn a comfortable shirt on the crazy, off chance she did want him to stay, and then he happened to fall asleep. On the floor. In the guest room. Down the hall. Or maybe he would just go back to the loft when he started getting tired.

As soon as he stepped out the elevator, she grabbed his arm, pulled him into the dining room and pushed him into one of the chairs. She had a frenzied look in her eye that he didn't quite trust, but, if he was honest, he didn't think he quite disliked it either. Every time he would reach for a plate, she pulled it closer to her, and when she needed something that was close to him, she would lean over him to get it. Blair explained that they be watching something for one of classes, before she began talking about an exhibit at MoMA that she was interested in seeing before it closed. When they finalized their plans to go see it, no plausible deniability needed, Blair smiled, genuine, warm, happy smile. He stared at it for moment. It was something he had seen so rarely in the last year, that whenever one appeared, he couldn't help but appreciate it. Her eyes would brighten, her dimples deepen, and her lips would curl up at the ends. Her lips. He really liked them. Not that he didn't like all of her. He did! He liked all of her a lot, but there was something about her mouth that constantly seemed to be trying to get his attention. They were full and red and the really looked so…

**XoX **

"So, let's go watch the movie." Blair said, hurrying out of the dining room and up the stairs.

"Good idea." Dan replied and followed her lead out of the room.

She got the movie started, and came to sit next to him on the bed. The production company's logo was still on the screen when she rolled over onto him and started attacking his mouth with hers.

"I thought we were supposed to be watching a movie." He kissed behind ear and down her neck to her collarbone.

"It's on Netflix. We'll watch it later." She ran her hands over his chest. "Your shirt is really ruining the mood." She helped him remove it and tossed it in the fireplace, " it needs to be burned," and began working at his mouth again.

"You owe me a shirt," he said into her mouth.

She pulled back. "Humphrey, seriously, that was an act of charity. Really, I should be getting sort of tax write-off for it, but since I am nothing if not fair," she shot him a glare when she heard him snicker, "As I was saying, in the interest of fairness, a shirt for a shirt." She unbuttoned the tiny silver buttons on her top and slid it off her shoulders revealing a cream-colored bra.

"Hmm… I like the way you think."

"Clearly one of has to-" her affectionate barb died in her mouth when grabbed her waist and flipped them over. Blair started to protest, but a swift flick of his tongue over her bottom lip made her reconsider.

"Did you hear something?" Dan pulled away and looked towards to closed bedroom door.

Blair let out an exasperated sigh. "The only thing I hear is your voice. Now, if you don't mind and even if you do, shut up." She ran her fingers through his curls, grabbing a hand full, and pulled his mouth back down on hers.

He immediately forgot what he was worrying about and gave into her kiss. He ran his hand up her thigh, hooking his thumb under the hem of her skirt, pulling the fine silk up as he went.

"Miss Blair!" Dorota called from the foyer.

Blair sat up and pushed Dan off of her, into the floor.

"Ow! Hey!" he protested.

"Shut up! Quick, go through the bathroom into Serena's room!" She started shoving him towards the exit. She grabbed his now ash covered shirt and shoved it into his arms before shutting the door behind him.

He quickly slipped his shoes on and pulled his shirt on before leaving through Serena's bedroom door. Dorota caught him as he was shutting the door behind him.

"I uh...Well, I was going to… I was just leaving!" he gave a lopsided grin and a small wave.

"Hope you had great day!"

The tone of her voice and small smirk made him flush, and as he was leaving the building, and hailing a cab, he reminded himself to remember to stay afraid of Dorota. He had a feeling that she would cut him in an instant if Blair told her to.

**oXoXo **

Blair shoved him into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. She quickly buttoned up her top, and sat down at her desk, hoping that she looked the very picture of academic excellence. Dorota knocked twice before entering the bedroom.

"Dorota! How are you? I didn't expect to see you back so soon." Blair said brightly, wanting to appear nonchalant.

"Ana get cranky, so I had to take her home early. I see Mr. Lonely Boy leave Miss Serena's room." Dorota said. Though it was said as a statement, the way her voice raised at the end made it clear she wanted information.

"It's Dan, not Lonely Boy, and I don't care what he was doing with Serena." Blair said evenly as she rose and started gathering her coat and purse.

"Miss Serena not home though." Dorota eyed the young woman suspiciously.

"All the more reason not to care! So, how was your day? Where's Estee?" Blair began to look around for the royal pest.

"She spill drink on herself. Have to go home and change." A sparkle in the housekeeper's eye intrigued Blair, but now was not the time to try to push for details.

"Oh, very well then," Blair breathed a deep sigh of relief. There had been no chance that Dan and the Grimaldi spy had crossed paths. "I'm in the mood to go shopping." Truthfully, she just wanted to get out of this room, with its messy blanket and lingering smell of Dan, before Estee returned.

As she gathered her hat and purse, Dorota leaned in and whispered, "Miss Blair, you might want to look in mirror before you go outside."

She made an annoyed sound as she made her way over to the full-length mirror in the corner. When she saw her appearance she let out a small shriek before her face flushed. She had completely buttoned her top incorrectly, her hair resembled a certain Brooklynite's (not in a good way either), and her mouth was red. She looked thoroughly kissed. She fixed her shirt, brushed her hair, and applied a quick coat of lip gloss.

"I don't know what you think you may or may not have happened here, but-" Blair started, slowly and calculated.

"I know nothing." Dorota stated firmly.

"Good."

Blair left the room, feeling satisfied with the day's events.

**XoX**

Dorota followed after her, a full smirk covering her face. She knew that bumping Estee's drink holding hand had been the right thing to do when the minder started talking about coming back to the penthouse early.

**XoXoXoX **

Dan was sitting in his office working on his new book, when he received a text.

_Your place. Tomorrow. 7pm. You get the movie. I'll provide the rest._

He smiled. He didn't know what they were. They weren't officially a couple, but they were definitely more than friends. They were undefined, and he was ok with that.


End file.
